


[Podfic] Living a Bangles Song

by AshesandGhost



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another average Monday morning at SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Living a Bangles Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Living a Bangles Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/402204) by [coffeebuddha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha). 



Podfic of Living a Bangles Song, by coffeebuddha. For the "transformations" trope bingo square.

  
Recorded as part of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html).

[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/livingabanglessong.mp3)


End file.
